Realy Namja?
by hyuk99
Summary: Chanyeol tidak tahu jika niat tersembunyi ibu dan neneknya mengirim dia Sehun dan Kyungsoo ternyata memberikan mereka surga dunia. Chanbaek Hunhan Kaiso x boyslove
1. chapter 1

park chanyeol, namja dengan tinggi hampir dua meter itu tidak berhenti mengumpat. menyesali keputusannya yang mengatas namakan sayang ibu yang berakhir bencana untuk dirinya. bukan bencana yang sesungguhnya. hanya saja Sehun sebagai sang sahabat yang sudah mengenal chanyeol sejak jaman berpopok bersama itu menganggapnya lebay.

sehun? kenapa dia ada?

karna makhluk bodoh dengan tinggi dua meter itu menyeretnya ke neraka bersama dengan memberikan segudang fitnah kepada tuan Oh.

kalian bingung?

sama saya juga.

oke kita perjelas.

minggu lalu, nenek chanyeol yang berkuasa datang ke Seoul. Sehun yang kebetulan membukakan pintu untuk nenek chanyeol sudah memiliki firasat yang 100 persen benar. bencana its coming soon.

tapi chanyeol tidak percaya. dia cinta neneknya. maka dengan tampang polos nan naif yang menjijikkan Chanyeol menemani sang nenek seminggu penuh di Seoul untuk berlibur. untuk informasi, nenek chanyeol itu pengusaha kebun strawberi terbesar di korea. tidak hanya strawberi tapi juga anggur dan memiliki sebuah pabrik wine turun temurun.

setelah seminggu, sehun yakin bencana benar terjadi. tapi chanyeol tetap bodoh. ibu dan ayahnya harus keluar negeri untuk pembukaan yayasan kanker. ayah chanyeol itu profesinya dokter. paling seneng dengan kegiatan sosial yang mendunia. paling sayang sama anak anak kurang mampu dan berpenyakitan. tapi anak sendiri di abaikan. alasannya chanyeol itu sehat luar biasa. sampe sampe mengalahkan tinggi sang ayah dan ketampanan sang ayah, Park Jungsoo. sehun biasa manggilnya leeteuk ahjussi.

ibunya dokter juga. dokter anak. paling rajin ngasih suntikan ke Chanyeol dan Sehun dulu. tidak tau apa isi suntikan. tapi kyungsoo bilang suntikan itu mengubah Sehun jadi Vampir gagal. dan mengubah Chanyol jadi peri gagal. liat saja telinga anehnya itu. dan chanyeol menambahkan Kyungsoo sebagai kurcaci sempurna. lihat saja badan pendeknya.

so, chanyeol jadi korban anak buangan yang tak di inginkan. dia di kirim ke sebuah desa perdalaman. ibunya bilang karna nenek menyukai chanyeol jadi ia diberi kesempatan melihat sekolah yang kelak akan di wariskan ke chanyeol.

Tapi, park jimin adik chanyeol bilang itu karna nenek mereka mengetahui betapa bodohnya chanyeol disekolah.

dan jreeng

disinilah chanyeol berdiri.

sebuah bangunan ala eropa kuno dengan warna cokelat. musim gugur membuat sampah bertebaran. angin angin meniup daun daun itu beterbangan.

"demi ibu!" tekatnya. chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. memberi semangat pada dirinya.

sehun memutar matanya malas. ia mengabaikan Chanyeol. menyeret kopernya dengan malas menuju area asrama laki laki.

"yak! tunggu aku cadel!" Chanyeol berlari menuju sehun.

"kau dapat nomor berapa?"

"nomor apa?" sehun memutar matanya malas. dia mengangkat sebuah card dengan tulisan angka. dan btw itu kunci. meski letaknya di desa perdalaman tapi sistem asrama dekolah like a hotel.

chanyeol mengeluarkan benda yang sama. mereka mendapatkannya dari seketaris ibunya chanyeol.

"whaat!!! kita beda kamar?" chanyeol panik.

"itu bagus. jadi aku bebas dari bau kakimu!" ujar sehun santai.

chanyeol mengumpat. di tengah perdebatan mereka, seseorang mendekati mereka.

"berhenti bertengkar dan masuk ke kamar kalian!"

"Yak Kyungsoo!!!"

"Yak Kyungsoo!!!"

yang di panggil hanya menggeram. dia mengusap telinganya yang ternodai.

"kenapa kau disini?" Sehun mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"salahkan bibi Yoona!" kyungsoo melirik sinis Chanyeol.

"wae?" lagi lagi chanyeol dan sehun serentak bertanya.

"bibi merayu ibu ku agar ikut masuk ke sini. alasannya agar aku dapat mandiri dan tidak boros."

chanyeol dan sehun tertawa.

"kau sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada koleksi separu brandit mu?" goda Chanyeol.

"jangan lupa tutup akun online shoppingmu!" tambah Sehun.

chanyeol dan sehun melakukan highfive. kyungsoo itu bukan tipe menyedihkan. dia bahkan tidak akan menderita jika mendapat nilai nol atau seseorang mengambil dompetnya.

tapi dia akan tersiksa menyedihkan jika harus putus dengan hobbinya. belanja barang limited edition.

btw, kyungsoo itu tetangga Chanyeol dan juga sahabat mereka. syukurnya hanya kyungsoo yang waras dari line mereka.

"mmm permisi."

suara lembut mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga.

sehun membisu. kyungsoo mematung dan chanyeol melotot. matanya tidak berkedip. seorang gadis imut ala loli loli jepang di dalam asrama pria?

"bukankah ini asrama namja?" bisik Sehun yang dapat terdengar siapapun di keheningan itu.

"ada apa?" tanya kyungsoo

"ini!" wanita itu membungkuk memberikan sebuah surat pada chanyeol.

"mohon terimalah surat cintaku ini!"

chanyeol gugup. wanita dengan dandanan ala maid jepang dengan rok super pendek rambut pendek berwarna pink permen kapas dan mmm sangat sexy. memberikan surat cinta di hari pertamanya. ini gila.

kyusoo memberikan isyarat agar chanyeol menerima surat itu. kasian gadis itu membungkuk dengan tangan tergantung memegang surat berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

chanyeol menerima dengan gugup. setelah itu gadis itu berlari pergi menuji kerumunan yang sejak tadi melihat kejadia itu.

"waw men!"

"what the..." kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol keatas ke bawah dengan tatapan Menjengkelkan. kyungsoo berdecak dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar. disusul sehun di kamar sebelahnya.

apa salahnya. sehun dan kyungsoo mengabaikannya di tengah ke galauan ini. siapa yeoja tadi? kenapa ia memberikan surat cinta padanga.

di sisi lain.

seorang pria berkulit hitam tidak terlalu hitam. berlari sekencangnya. seorang dengan rambut pink berpakaian maid mengejarnya. ia berteriak. mengeluarkan isi kebun binatang dari mulutnya dengan logat daerah yang kental.

"mati saja kau kkamjong brengsek!"

"sudah ku bilang berikan pada suho subae! bukan salahku jika kau salah orang!"

"aku tidak tau wajahnya. kau bilang suho itu yang berbaju biru.!" mereka masih saling kejar dan berteriak. sampai seseorang menyiram mereka dengan air se ember.

"Luhan Hyung!!!" serentak mereka.

"hentikan baek, kai!"

"masuk ke kamar kalian sebelum jam makan malam. setelah makan malam kalian berdua ke ruang osis!"

baekhyun, pria dengan rambut pink itu berteriak kesal. habis sudah hidupnya.

bagi kalian sang pembaca. ingat! jangan pernah bermain dengan taruhan. itu menyesatkan dan membuat hidup sengsara.

baekhyun berjalan lelah menuju kamarnya. tapi seseorang menghentikannya.

"maaf noona, tapi ini asrama pria."

baekhyun berbalik. ia melihat pria pucat tinggi menjulang meski tak setinggi pria yang ia beri surat cinta.

baekhyun mendelik kesal.

tapi sehun itu sama bodohnya sama Chanyeol. tidak peka.

suasana hati baekhyun buruk. dan sehun malah ingat jika perempuan didepannya adalah gadis surat cinta. tanpa melihat ke adaan sehun mengatakan hal yang membuat Chen yang baru datang terpaksa membekap sehun dan menyeretnya. sebelum ada pertumpaham darat.

karna sesungguhnya, gadis yang dianggap sehun gadis bukan lah perempuan. tapi namja.

namja preman sekolah.

tbc

hai hai. aku penulis baru masih amatir. thanks udah baca karya hyuk99. aku akan update fast setiap malam. tapi... itu jika komentar mencapai dua puluh komentar.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

cast: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

dll

Byun Baekhyun

Anak tunggal

lahir di busan

"hanya ini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"oh ayolaah... seorang oh sehun hanya bisa mendapatkan informasi secuil ini?"

sehun hanya mengangguk. sejujurnya ia juga bingung. tapi hanya itu yang ada di dalam sistem informasi sekolah.

chanyeol meremas kertas yang hanya berisi tiga kalimay itu. memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam minuman sehun yang mendapat cacian dari pria vampir gagal itu. chanyeol kesal. kejadian tadi malam masih terekam jelas di ingatannya.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya. ruangan itu sebesar kamar pribadinya. hanya saja ruangan besar itu memiliki satu tempat tidur tunggal dan satu tempat tidur bertingkat. tiga lemari kecil dan tiga meja belajar. counter dapur kecil di sudut ruangan. ada mesin cuci kecil dekat pintu kamar mandi.

melihat dua tempat tidur di bawah berserak pasti sudah ada yang menempati. chanyeol melirik ke ranjang atas. dekat dengan lampu meski ruangannya menggunakan ac.

chanyeol bimbang galau plus bingung. apa yang harus dia lakukan. teman sekamar tidak ada di dalam dan ia juga tidak tau harus bertanya pada siapa.

haruskah ia menelepon neneknya untuk minta kamar pribadi saja. tapi sayangnya itu hanya hayalan belaka.

neneknua sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol.

pintu terbuka. chanyeol lega. tapi saat ia berbalik dan melihat objek yang masuk ke dalam ruangan, batinnya mengumpat.

seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. yeoja gila yang memberinya surat cinta. by the way chanyeol belum buka loo isi suratnya. masih di selipin di tas.

yeoja itu mematung. membisu. mata bulatnya memandang chanyeol seperti melihat hantu asal indonesia Kuntilanak sedang berciuman dengan boneka chaky.

sesaat dalam keheningan. chanyeol pegal berdiri. ia risih di pandangi meski ia sudah terbiasa di pandangi para wanita akibat ketampanannya. biasa. resiko orang tampan.

so chanyeol memberanikan diri.

"maaf nona, sepertinya anda salah kamar."

chanyeol kesal. wanita itu hanya diam.

"nona, haloo permisi!" chanyeol menggoyangkan tangannya ke wajah gadis itu.

"Yak! sedang apa kau disini?"

oke chanyeol gemes. nona loli ala jepang ini minta di cium sepertinya.

"harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." ujar Chanyeol kalem. nahan kesel.

"brengsek! yak dengar ya!" chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. gadis itu berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot lucu kepadanya. apa ini? dia sedang kenak semprot? oke. mati kita simak.

"jangan seenaknya hanya karna aku memberikan surat bodoh itu pada mu. aku hanya kalah taruhan. ingat! kalah taruhan. dan aku harus melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu. biasanya aku yang dapat surat seperti itu dari para perempuan. dan mana surat itu? itu bukan untuk mu. itu untuk Suho sunbae."

haaah

chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. berasa dia yang ngomong panjanh lebar tanpa spasi.

tunggu!

sepertinya ada yang terlewat dari isi kalimat itu.

"kau namaja?" itu hanya kesimpulan yang masih chanyeol ragukan. dan ia mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari orang yang ia anggap wanita. chanyeol bingung. ia menunjuk penampilan baekhyun. dan juga mana ada namja cerewet bin bawel seperti tadi. itu hanya bisa di lakukan oleh yeoja.

"ku kira kau pembantu disini."

"apa?"

oke chanyeol menangkap sinyal buruk. ia seperti melihat sebuah asap keluar dari yeoja ah salah. dari kepala namja itu.

"yooo uri baek! belum bobok?"

seorang pria masuk langsung merangkul baekhyun. chanyeol fikir dia penghuni alam bawah tanah ternyata penghuni kamar itu juga. tubuhnya basah kuyup. sama seperti baekhyun yang juga baru di sadari chanyeol. makhluk itu hitam. basah terlihat dekil. dan juga babak belur. eeewwhh ada apa dengan sekolah ini. kenapas isinya kayak beginian.

yeoja jadi jadian

makhluk dekil seperti penghuni bawah tanah

dan

oh lupakan guru yang suka mengupil berbadan gembul yang chanyeol ingat marganya Shin.

"hai kau murid baru WHAT THE FFTTT!" kai alias Kim Jongin menutup mulutnya rapat.

gosh

penerima surat cinta nyasar itu satu kamar dengan mereka. kai dengan hati hati melirik ke arah baekhyun.

shit!!!

dan ini lah yang terjadi. baekhyun murka. kai tidur dan chanyeol duduk didepan pintu kamar dengan menyedihkan.

rambut kai sudah seperti sarang lebah. chanyeol merasakan nyeri kaki. akibat tendangan baekhyun. seharusnya Chanyeol tak ikut campur dan mencoba melerai mereka. akibatnya ia kenak tendang oleh si setan kecil berambut pink.

"namanya Baekhyun."

"aku tidak tanya. dan tidak mau tau."

jawab chanyeol.

kai hanya bersikap baik. kejadian tadi harusnya menjadi penyambutan Chanyeol dengan baik. tapi ternyata semua kacau balau. salahkan si baek bodoh yang gak mengenal sunbaenua sendiri yang bernama suho padahal sudah satu tahun ia di sekolah ini bersama subae suho.

"maaf. gara gara aku kau ikut menderita.

"baguslah kau sadar diri." ketus chanyeol.

"aku kai."

"ku kira namamu Kkamjong." chanyeol ingat. pristiwa perang tengah hari tadi gadis ah salah lagi. namja tadi alias baekhyun menyebut nama kai dengan kkamjong seribu kali.

chanyeol itu jago berhitung. hanya dia malas jadi orang pintar. itu tidak keren dan mudah di manfaatin orang. dan punya image culun. itu bukan gaya seorang Park.

"hanya Baekhyun yang memanggil seperti itu."

dan jadilah mereka berdua tidur di luar. hingga pukul empat subuh saat Cho Saem sedang patroli menemukan anak buangan itu di depan pintu. akibatnya baekhyun kenak hukum membersihkan halaman belakang setelah jam sekolah karena menyiksa teman sekamar.

itu sudah biasa terjadi.

dan seperti sekarang.

chanyeol pulang dari kantin menemukan baekhyun yang tidur lelap di atas pohon. sementara dua orang anak culun yang kata Kyungsoo imut itu sedang menbersihkan halaman belakang.

kyungsoo menyebut nama mereka Jisung dan Winwin. entah dari mana ia tau yang pasti chanyeol tak mau tau. dia tidak akan berurusan dengan yang namanya Baekhyun. bukan karena takut. chanheol itu juga termasuk orang yamg di segani di sekolah lamanya. hanya saja Chanyeol bukan tipe mau repot untuk hal gak peting. sedangkan hal penting saja dia tidak peduli.

"aku rasa dia benar benar preman di sekolah ini." ujar Sehun.

"cih preman? wajah imut gitu?"

seketika Sehun dan Chanyeol mendelik. shock. perkataan Kyungsoo begitu menusuk.

pasalnya Kyungsoo itu lupa diri. dia juga mantan preman sekolah yang sudah pensiun. tapi dia ngakunya cuma hiatus sementara. satu sekolah hanya takut saat Kyungsoo melotot. matanya bulat seperti burung hantu. tapi seisi sekolah setuju kyungsoo itu anak imut. badan mungil dan senyum seperti bocah sekolaj dasar.

"soo ya kau belum bercermin hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"sudah."

"apa cermin milikmu rusak?"

"tidak."

sehun dan cahanyeol hanya pasrah. sudahlah.

mereka berjalan menuju kamar masing masing. tapi niat masuk gagal karna ajakan Chanyeol untu nobar di laptop di kamarnya.

chanyeol masuk disusul Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

aaahh

suara yeoja

aaaahh

suara namja

aaaahh more pleaseee

suara derit ranjang terdengar. serentak mereka bertiga memandanv ke ranjang atas.

"goosh"

"wow"

"eeww" ini Kyungsoo.

tbc

alooowww

aku balik lagi. kali ini aku kasih lanjutan chapter dua. gimana? hancurnya makin terssa kan. typo bertebaran. alur gak jelas. bahasa amburadul. wkwkw

maklumi saja.

makasih yang udah komen di chapter pertama. aku harap kalian masih terus ikutin cerita ini. dan kritik saran kalian akan sangat membantu dan menentukan lancarnya update cerita ini.

see you next.


End file.
